<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Woes by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115438">Writing Woes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Stream of Consciousness, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Woes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts">Moon_Blitz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Touma’s Writing Woes, because I am bad at things with light tones, but Writing Woes are inherently #relatable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Touma has a bit of a problem. He’s working on too many stories at once, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>any close to completion or currently ongoing in publication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, of course he gets his work done by deadlines, but only just.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just. He can feel the inspiration for this particular project fading, but he needs to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like… climbing a mountain, he supposes. Not that he’s ever done so, but he’s written about it, and he’s definitely imagined it since childhood. With… someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t seem to remember. It’s probably nothing important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The point is that eventually, no matter how determined you are to get to the top, you eventually get tired. Because climbing a mountain, like writing, is hard, and it requires determination and passion and skill and stamina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma has excess of all of those, usually. He loves writing, loves stories, loves fantasy. He loves penning children’s books with sketches as much as he loves his longer works, and maybe they can’t pay him a living wage yet, but he loves stories more than he could begin to describe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet. He’s on this mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves being on the mountain, breathing in the thin, cold air, high about the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks forward to walking more, towards that peak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just can’t figure out how to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plot is not the problem. His current story, a dashing swordsman traveling a strange world and slowly accruing allies and enemies, is fairly straightforward. There’s so much you can do with it, he’s found, especially when his main protagonist is from a secluded village and therefore kinda clueless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I need the next chapter soon,” Mei says. “The cons of getting serialized; I hear it all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Touma whines. “But it’s still hard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s definitely not the characters. He loves his characters dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs a next step, a new setting or character.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shakeup, of some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eh, he has a few days before his deadline. And, again, he always gets it in on time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, he has points G and X, and he only really needs about a Point S.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is fine. He’s always been a quick and prolific writer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He was in a mini-climax last chapter, so this exact chapter shouldn’t be so hard save for how it has to </span><em><span>set up the next arc</span></em> <em><span>into the final battle.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. So his hero is off to face the cruel monster which had been ruling the village from the shadows. He still doesn’t know that the monster is under the control of the darkness slowly consuming the land, but he will soon. That’s the end of this book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most skilled swordsman of the village had been killed. Her son is debating whether or not he deserves to take up her sword. He’ll show up in a bit, around Point L, but now Touma finally has to </span>
  <em>
    <span>decide</span>
  </em>
  <span> whether or not he’ll choose after or during the fight with the monster!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also: fight scenes in general. Those are never fun to write.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estellen tightened his grip on his mother’s sword. Right now, Zier is facing that terrible beast, and here he is, cowering and wondering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wondering if he can should fight…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Touma groans. He knows he’s stalling, and he knows even more that he doesn’t know where to go with this, but writing is good for something, right? Progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would probably help add to the hopelessness of this arc if he waited, but he doesn’t want there to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope. Even if he already knows…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. There’s an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zier needs to lose against the monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seems simple enough. Make the chapter entirely from Estellen’s point of view. That way the details are left blank to haunt Zier and the audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has to write it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>